Trains
Trains are complicated, as in they pick a random color and destination when they arrive, and might change colors during the trip. So since we can't make a list of trains because of being randomly generated, we will just make a list of stops for the trains. Look inside a train towards the front, (away from the balcony,) and look at what the sign says. Where you spawn in the game and where you can find the train is at the Train Stop, at the train stop you can customize your character and find out more information about the area you are at from the little Top Hat inside the customization room, and also whom the room was made by. Though the train station is only used for those few things, there are a few NPSs at the Train Station you can talk to. Top Hat: '''In the customization room you can find a black top hat with tiny legs peeking out underneath it, interact with it and it will tell you about who made the area you're at and give you a description the place as well. '''Green Wall Slab: '''On the wall of the customization room is a green slap with a face, talk to him and he'll tell you some of the controls in the game you can use, he'll also ask why this game was made and that no one really knows. '''Wings Slab: On the wall of the customization room is a purple slab with the word "wings" on it, talk to it and it'll ask if you want to equip the wings, say yes and you'll equip the wings. Speedy Shoes Slab: '''On the wall of the customization room is a red slab, talk to it and it'll ask if you want to equip the Speedy Shoes, say yes and you'll equip the speedy shoes. '''Jumpy Shoes: '''On the wall of the customization room is a brown slab, talk to it and it'll ask if you wanna equip jumpy shoes, say yes and you'll equip the jumpy shoes. '''Blue Block Creature: '''On the left side, inside the train station is a Blue Block Creature, talk to him and he'll teach you how to respond to in game questions. '''Mini zKevin: '''In the top right corner of the customization room sitting on the ground is a mini zKevin (creator of Blamo), talk to him and he'll introduce himself and ask if you want to see his plugs, say yes and he'll tell you all about his shameless plugs, say no and he'll respond with not knowing whatever is going on. List of destinations: Finn's Little Town. 0.3.0 Babtub. 0.3.0 Spook n' Juke. 0.3.0 Flam Land. 0.3.0 Pixel Town. 0.3.0 Second Church Of Bubbleism. 0.3.0 A Box. 0.4.2 PAUlihno. 0.4.2 Sunfire Bubble Room. 0.4.2 Blarghf. 0.4.2 Mushroom Village. 0.4.2 The Tall Handsome Man. 0.4.2 The Painting Factory. 0.4.4 The Monochrome Village. 0.4.4 Sweet Savannah. 0.4.4 Iceberg land 0.5.1 Ice Dead Meme Cove. 0.5.1 Memory Land. 0.5.1 Halloween land 0.5.1 Remember, Press '''K to teleport to the train closest to the town you are in, and press R to teleport to the closest station.